


Why would you want to be kissed under the mistletoe?

by LaynaVile



Series: SeasonsSlick 2020 [5]
Category: Casino Royale (2006), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Shooting Dogs (2005)
Genre: Alpha Le Chiffre, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff, Joe is a teacher so of course he knows things and is gonna educate Jean, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Omega Joe Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile
Summary: Mistletoe has always been an anomaly--something that Jean just doesn't quite understand.Joe is willing to explain it to him.
Relationships: Le Chiffre (James Bond)/Joe Connor
Series: SeasonsSlick 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065518
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: #SeasonsSlick





	Why would you want to be kissed under the mistletoe?

**Author's Note:**

> SeasonsSlick day 5 - **Mistletoe | Kissing** | Creature Fic  
> \--  
> I want to first apologize for how short this is--I couldn't figure out what to write for it.  
> \--  
> As always no beta so all mistakes are my own  
> \--  
> Enjoy😌

Mistletoe had always been an anomaly to Jean.. he knew about the tradition but didn't understand why anyone would want to be kissed by a stranger--or ever someone they knew because of a flower hanging above them.

So when Joe hangs some above the entryway to the living room, Jean is _confused_.

"Is that really necessary?"

"Well no, but I think it's cute."

"Cute?" Jean says incredulously.

"Yes, cute."

"Being kissed by someone other than your partner is cute?"

"No, you don't have to kiss under it. It symbolizes peace and friendship. Celtic Druids believed it to have healing and protection powers and because of that decorated their homes with it. The tradition of kissing beneath it started in Greece at weddings because the plant is associated with fertility. Come sit with me, my alpha." Joe pauses, takes Jean's hand and leads him to the sofa. "There is also a Nordic myth that the goddess of love, Frigga, healed her son beneath a mistletoe tree after the god of mischief, Loki, had shot him with an arrow made of mistletoe. Frigga believed that anyone who stands under the mistletoe deserves protection from death as well as a kiss."

"I will not kiss anyone underneath it."

"Not even me?" Joe says sweetly.

"Only you, zemra ime."

Joe smiles, softly. "You don't have to kiss anyone underneath it, and no one has to kiss you. It's just a symbol, something to protect our home and our love."

"You mentioned protection from death?"

"Yes, that's what Frigga believed."

"And a kiss?"

"If you want."

"Perhaps we should test it, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

Joe's expression is soft and warm, "You already protect me."

Jean leads him back to where the mistletoe is hanging, making sure they are both beneath it, he leans in and presses his lips to Joe's. The kiss is soft and slow, lips moving languidly, tongues caressing gently.

Joe breaks the kiss, "Do you feel protected?"

"We may need to try again." Jean smiles and kisses Joe again.

**Author's Note:**

> "zemra ime" - "my heart" according to Google translate 😂  
> \--  
> Wanna send me a prompt? Check the pinned post on my [Tumblr](https://laynavile.tumblr.com/) and send 'em in.


End file.
